Crimson Dissolution
by yamiduke13
Summary: How does a family cope when something they always took for granted is taken from them?


AN: I do not own TMNT. Am I the only one that watched the episode Worlds Collide Part 2 and thought that Bishop definitely had the time to do more to the turtles? That's how this came about; originally it was going to be Mikey, but then Raph jumped in and refused to let that happen. Let me know what you think. Also I wrote this in past tense when I usually write in present. Please let me know if you find any present tenses lurking in here. I think I got it all but it likes to sneak in there on me. Also I have decided to start bribing people for reviews; the tenth reviewer on this story will get a personalized story from me. Either a one shot or an actual story depending on my inspiration. That reviewer will tell me what they want and I will write it. Sounds good?

xxxxxxxx

The room was large and shadowy, or that could be the blinding light in his eyes, Raph figured. To his left was Mikey and directly across from his was Leo. Bishop was talking about some crazy science stuff that Raph was ignoring, that was more Donnie's thing; he was busy trying to communicate a plan with Leo via eyes. He tuned back in with a jolt upon hearing Mikey's screech though. He whipped his head to the side to see a laser in Bishop's hand, a fucking laser!?

"Pity you won't survive the next two minutes," the government agent chuckled.

'No, not Mikey,' Raph thought wildly. His younger brother; all full of jokes, smiles, and laughter. He may be a ninja, but he was still innocent to real pain and hell if he was going to let that change. He could see Leo and Donnie trying to come up with a plan, but it was too late now; someone had to act and he had always been the type to jump in without thinking anyways.

"Ch," he let out a mocking snort which grabbed Bishop's attention; good, now it was off Mikey.

"How cliche can you get?"

He rolled his eyes, ignoring his brothers, who were all sending warning looks his way. He's not stupid, he knew what he was getting into.

"Next we know, you'll be crying out 'It's alive' like the mad scientist you are."

He made sure the sarcasm and scorn was thick in his voice to hide any fear he had. He had faced Hun after all, how bad could Bishop be?

The man studied him with cruel, black eyes and Raph raised his chin in challenge.

"You have a lot of courage Raphiel," Bishop smirked.

"I am well aware of what you are trying to do, however it makes no difference which of you I start with."

Raph just sneered at him as the man moved closer. His brothers were yelling something, but he was too distracted by the humming noise of the laser, to hear what. He kept his eyes narrowed as the laser drew closer to him, kept them on Bishop's smug face, fantasizes about breaking it.

Those fantasies disappeared when the laser started cutting through his shell; despite all of his attempts of keeping a brave face for his brothers, the pain quickly overwhelms him and he screams. He has taken attacks on his shell before, no problem. Nothing had been strong enough to damage it, and he hadn't even been aware that it could hurt.

Now his whole world revolved around pain. His vision was black, he had shut his eyes when the pain started, and his body was convulsing against its bindings. Even the torture with Hun hadn't hurt this much.

Even when the laser shut off he could still feel the pain, raw and strong. He managed to stop screaming and after a couple attempts, succeeded in opening his eyes. He felt weird and his vision was blurry; it took him a moment to realize that his face was soaked with tears. Raph found his gaze magnetically drawn to his right shoulder, and had to swallow down vomit at the sight. His arm was completely gone from the shoulder down and so was a massive chunk of his shell.

'That explains why I feel weird,' he thought dazedly.

The wound had been instantly cauterized by the powerful laser, so there wasn't any blood, and he tore his gaze away from the horrific sight, fighting the urge to vomit again.

"Hmm, absolutely fascinating."

Raph's pain filled gaze turned to where Bishop was poking at something under a microscope. It took him a moment to realize that it was the chunk of his shell; this time he couldn't stop his stomach from expelling it's contents onto the floor. Beside the microscope lay his arm, and the burning pain returns to the forefront of his mind, bringing more tears with it.

"Do you realize how close this,-" Bishop tapped the piece of his shell with his finger as he looked at them.

"-is to your original form; the red eyed slider turtle?"

He studied it briefly for a moment before glancing back at them again.

"It serves as a highly effective defensive mechanism, and yet if I had cut just a little closer to your spine; I could have crippled you easily."

He glanced up, and upon seeing their horrified expressions, smirked. The sight sent a tremor of fear up Raph's back and he found it harder to breath.

"He's going into shock."

He heard Donnie say, the voice fading as if it came from a different room. He jolted violently when a needle is stabbed into his arm and managed to send a glare in Bishop's direction.

"A pain killer, it will help with the shock," Bishop said casually and his eyes glinted as he looked the wounded turtle over.

"After all, I do not want you dying just yet."

Raph could only watch through half lidded eyes as Bishop manoeuvred around his brothers, taking samples of blood from each of them. He was sure Leo had said something angrily to Bishop, but he just barely heard it. He was fighting just to stay conscious on his dissection table.

His eyes jolted back open, when he heard Master Splinter's voice. When his bonds were released he collapsed forward into his father's arms and desperately tried to fight the drugs in his system.

The pain was gone, that much was true, but everything else was fading as well. He could see his brothers fighting Bishop across the room; he greatly wanted to join them but he could do nothing as his world faded to black.


End file.
